


Legendary

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot] What could be the story behind the legendary fight between the strong Neo Primo versus his strongest guardian -the Cloud guardian! Pairing : 1827, OBVIOUSLY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legendary

**Author's Note:**

> Not owning Reborn and this is very rushed, done while working lol
> 
> i just love to write hibari and tsuna being silly youth in love XDD

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 17, is finally fed up with his cowardice.

Hundreds of times he ran at the sight of his crush due to embarrassment will soon be just a memory. Right now, at this very moment, his resolved has been made certain.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, fight me."

He would take the chance and finally confess his longing affection.

"Sure. But if I win, Hibari-san has to listen to one of my request."

* * *

Hibari Kyouya, age unknown –forever in Nami Middle, would finally act on his carnivorous instinct.

Times after times, chances given to him, but because of his social awkwardness he had been making his crush getting further away from him. The boy would even run away, scared at the sight of him.

It was a very pathetic situation for the Hibari Kyouya. He had had enough feeling irritated and frustrated unable to get even closer to someone he  _finally_  has the feeling for.

That's why, he needs to act fast and attack relentlessly.

Or so his trusted subordinate said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, fight me."

…Although he may have taken it too literally.

"Sure. But if I win, Hibari-san has to listen to one of my request."

…

Well… it's not like he will lose right?

(But there's something inside him who wants to see the other winning as well).

"Alright. But if I win,  _you_  have to listen to me."

With this, at the very least, they would be able to hold a decent conversation to start with.

* * *

The fight between Vongola's strongest guardian versus Vongola decimo started six hours ago. No one had expected Tsuna would be able to keep up with Hibari's relentless attack and actually had been doing a good damage against the other.

Gokudera was watching with pure amazement and pride for his boss. Word of praises kept raining down from his mouth.

Now as the clock was ticking close to the next seven, even Reborn was getting tired from waiting the result.

"Oy, no good Tsuna, Hibari. It's time for dinner. I'm going home first," nonchalantly he hopped off of Yamamoto's shoulder and walked away without looking back.

Getting worried about the time as well, Yamamoto made a last shout, "I'm going home too. I need to help dad preparing dinner. Tsuna, you should go back too already! See ya tomorrow you two!" The sports man quickly jogged off of the battlefield with a big smile.

Tsuna said nothing to either and instead made a short fly towards Gokudera, "Gokudera, tell my mother I'm having a sleepover at your house and will be back home tomorrow."

Touched because his dear tenth has finally ordered him something, the storm guardian immediately nodded his head off and ran towards the Sawada house to do his bidding.

Now, with all the coasts clear, the fight continued on without interruption.

* * *

Morning class went through to noon with no one ever seeing Hibari Kyouya or Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Yamamoto went back to the battlefield after he was done with his baseball training. He met with Gokudera who obviously has been there since morning. The silveret decided to ditch school the moment his eyes couldn't find his boss among the students.

Unbelievably, the two fighters kept it going and no one was budging down. Now, the spectators had increased including them, Reborn, Kusakabe, Dino and his subordinate, and even Fuuta.

"Oy, you two! I bring food, how about a break?!"

When his call was ignored for more than five minutes, Yamamoto took it as a cue to forget about the two and shared the sushi with the rest of spectators instead.

Fuuta was munching down on his salmon sushi but his eyes couldn't stop to observe the battle in front of him, "Tsuna-nii is really amazing. They have been fighting for almost a day, right?"

"Of course! Just wait for it, soon that bastard Hibari will be on his knees." Gokudera exclaimed proudly.

The rain guardian beside him simply laughed it off. "Hibari on the other hand, but it's really rare to see Tsuna to be this intense, isn't it?"

Dino nodded in agreement then his lips spread into a teasing grin, "Yeah. I guess it's their way of passionate love-making," apparently his joke wasn't very well received because he received in the head by his tutor.

DONG!

"GWAAAH!"

"KUUH."

Everyone stopped from taking another piece and abruptly turned back their attention to the sound in confusion. The two fighters who had been having their so-called intense fight were right now crouching down in the ground.

They must have missed something the moment Dino told his bad joke.

A second after, Hibari and Tsuna quickly stood up, regaining their will to fight.

However…

"Ne, isn't their movement a bit weird?" Fuuta frowned as he watched their attacks missed each other.

Never mind missed-attack, the two looked like they were drawing a distance.

Dino rubbed the back of his head, similarly appalled by the sudden change, "rather than weird… they look stiff? I wonder what happened."

The intense fight of more-than-a-day earlier now seemed like a comedic act between two amateurs. The cloud and the sky clearly looked unfocused. Their distance was too wide to have their attacks work. To top it off, the two acted very strangely if their attack did connect.

"Maybe they're starting to get hungry?"

_AH! MAYBE THAT'S SO._

Oh, how everyone didn't know what they had missed.

**-What's exactly happening?-**

Hibari and Tsuna could only see and hear each other. Right now, their resolve was depending on this fight and no one was willing to back down. Especially knowing the two was known for their concentration and strong will, 24 hours were gone without anyone noticing.

Or so they thought.

" _Yeah. I guess it's their way of passionate love-making."_

Unconsciously the two lost their focus for a second and their punches instead landed on the wrong target, which was air.

No one was damaged and yet the two quickly backed away and crouched down in the ground.

 _M-Making love? T-That's sex right? E-Eh? What? D-Does it seem I'm having sex with Hiba…_ Tsuna wasn't able to finish the thought as his face was heated by a strange reaction inside him and having to hide his face between the knees.

_C-Calm down, Tsuna. It was a joke… yes… I can't have sex with Hi-Hiba… a-anyway I need to win this fight and confess to Hibari-san first! Right, I have to win!_

Quickly, the Vongola neo-primo-in-training rose back up, ready to face his opponent again. His cloud guardian was waiting on the other side, tonfa was clutched tightly.

With a deep breath, the brunet walked forward, putting a weight on his heels before dashing in a speed to land another attack.  _Yes, I just need to thrust my… t-thrust? Thrust what?_ His mind suddenly swirled in confusion as strange (and lewd) thought impeded his concentration.

Fortunately, Hibari also seemed to have lost his concentration and missed his attacks.

_T-That was close… I'd be done for if Hibari-san managed to touch… e-eh? W-What if Hibari-san touches me? Eh? AAHHHHHH!_

It wasn't good. He couldn't concentrate at all!

* * *

" _Yeah. I guess it's their way of passionate love-making."_

_Eh? Wait, what? Making love is mating, right? It's what herbivores called sex, right? What? Does it mean the little animal and he have been intimating all this while? D-Doesn't that mean they are already a couple? Is that how they look in front other people? Eh, what? Could people actually become a couple without themselves noticing?_

Hibari Kyouya couldn't comprehend this entire common people norm.

If they were already a couple, how could he do not know about that? No, wait… then it means he didn't need to confess again, right? But how could they be a couple if neither knows each other feeling?

It doesn't make any sense!

 _This is not the time for this_.

Right, there's something more important to do.

He needs to win this fight.

The thought lighted his will back.

_But, wait, he didn't need to win now if they are already a couple. Eh? Wouldn't it mean he can touch the little animal now… wait, t-touch?_

Unconsciously, his shy side drew back his attack by an inch, freezing his movement by a moment.

 _This can't do!_  His attack couldn't make a decent impact with his mind couldn't even focus!

Goddamnit!

* * *

The interest and amazement the spectators had previously now had turned into confusion.

Dino was the first to laugh at the awkward movement of the two fighters, "haha… they looked like a new-formed couple now…", he was quickly cut off and yelled at by said couple.

"DINO-SAN/STUPID BRONCO, SHUT UP!"

Ignoring Dino who was cornering on his side of corner dejectedly, Yamamoto called out to the others, "Ne, let's go home now."

"What? What are you talking about, baseball freak?! I will stay beside the tenth…", Gokudera couldn't finish his sentence when Reborn agreed to Yamamoto's idea, "that's right. If I stay any longer, I think I will be forced to bring out my mallet."

"B-But, Reborn-san…"

With no one to witness it, the fight's result was left unknown to the rest of the world. However, at that time when they left the ground, Reborn and Yamamoto could already see the outcome.

**-10 Years Later-**

"Master!"

"Ou, Seiichirou!"

Yamamoto stopped on his track, watching his student running towards him excitedly. Seiichirou had been training his swordsmanship under him for three years now. The talent inside the boy is growing unbelievably fast that Vongola immediately scouted him as a member of Rain Division.

"Are you finally done with your mission?" The excitement in the younger boy's eyes was clear. They hadn't had a proper training since his master was often away on a mission. Seiichirou always waits patiently while training his mind and body.

Patting the other's head affectionately, Yamamoto smiled apologetically, "Not yet. But I'll be able to stay two weeks after this mission done. Be ready for lots of harsh training menu from me."

"Yes, sir!" Seiichirou saluted with a big grin, excited for said so-called harsh training.

It was then the corner of his eyes caught something, "Ah, it's neo primo and Nuvola." Through the window, they could see Tsuna was talking with Hibari as they walked through the garden. Indeed, the two's relationship had been improving these past years that it was clear in everyone's eyes.

"It's rare to see Nuvola stay for more than a day."

Yamamoto laughed teasingly inside.  _Yeah, well… they finally got to plan for their wedding afterall_.

"Nuvola is said to be the strongest guardian, right? I would love to see Nuvola sparring against Neo Primo. Ah, of course I didn't mean to disregard Neo Primo or anything," the boy quickly corrected himself, afraid everyone would misunderstand his intention.

"They did."

"Eh?" His master's exclaim caught the boy off guard.

"They did have a fight once. And it lasted more than a day." A big grin plastered on Yamamoto's face.

"Really? Please tell me about it, Master!"

Now the legendary fight between Neo Primo versus The Cloud Guardian would start to have its history known.


End file.
